Excusas
by airuna
Summary: Es la historia de amor entre dos primos por lo que, evidentemente, hay incesto.


Molly Weasley II, hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley, se encontraba en la Madriguera, leyendo en la antigua habitación de su padre. Se parecía mucho a él, había heredado su carácter estudioso, su manía por el orden e incluso sus lentes. Sin embargo de su madre había heredado el carácter fuerte y fácil de encender, la preciosa sonrisa de la que su padre se había enamorado y los ojos azules pero oscuros, como el mar.

Sus primos estaban fuera, jugando al Quiddich, y sus gritos se oían desde la habitación. Pero no eran esos gritos lo que impedía que Molly se concentrara en la lectura sino un pelirrojo de sonrisa seductora que le robaba suspiros y que, para su desgracia, era su primo. El mismo que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se le había acercado sigilosamente por la espalda. No reparo en su presencia hasta que este le tapo los ojos por detrás y le preguntó:

¿Quién soy?- el corazón de Molly dio un salto y no precisamente por la sorpresa. Ella sabía quien era exactamente el dueño de esa voz, que se le aparecía en sueños, por lo que respondió a la defensiva:

Fred déjame, estoy intentando leer.- exclamó pero su primo le robó el libro.

Y yo estoy intentando que me hagas caso- le respondió con paciencia pero determinación.

Bien ya te lo estoy haciendo- dijo ella resignada- ¿Qué quieres?

A ti- le respondió clavando sus ojos en ella que quedo hipnotizada por el fuego que había en ellos.- Quiero que salgas conmigo.

Ya, pero resulta- le respondió cuando logró sobreponerse- Que soy un año mayor que tú, que eres un mujeriego y que, me sorprende que no lo sepas, somos primos.- El corazón de Fred saltó de contento, él pensaba que lo primero que diría sería "no te amo" así que tenía posibilidades.

No era eso lo que decías cuando me besaste- le dijo él para picarla, adoraba el aspecto que tenía en ese momento, su pelo pelirrojo parecía cobrar vida y arrugaba la nariz, como si no hiciera buen olor.

¡Tú me besaste! Y yo quedé tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar.- le gritó. Fred sonrió para sus adentros, la conocía tan bien.

Ya, por eso me devolviste el beso.- Fred, además de adorar su aspecto cuando lo reñía, sabía que tenía mas oportunidades con una Molly furiosa a una racional por lo que se dispuso a hacerle perder los estribos.

Solo te lo devolví porque besas muy bien,- se justificó Molly, aunque hasta a ella le sonó tonta la excusa- con tanta práctica cualquier aprende a besar.- Lo último lo dijo con amargura y celos mal disimulados así que Fred vislumbró una pequeña esperanza que le hizo decidirse por coger el toro por los cuernos e ir a por la Molly racional.

Bien, entonces vamos a cargarnos tus excusas.- Dijo fregándose las manos, gestó heredado de su padre y tío y que, según los pensamientos de Molly, lo hacían ver adorable y pícaro a la vez.- Dime Molls, con cuantas mujeres me has visto después del beso - le preguntó Fred.

Con ninguna- Respondió ella después de meditar un rato y con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a Fred.

Una excusa anulada.- Sonrió

Sigo siendo mayor- le dijo ella para hacerle olvidar su desliz de antes.

¡Un año! Es muy poco, los padres de Teddy se llevaban más de diez y no importó,- Molly iba a decir algo pero Fred la cortó- y no me digas que el hombre tiene que ser el mayor, que eso son prejuicios estúpidos y tú eres demasiado lista para eso.- Molly cerró la boca, para su desgracia tenía que admitir que su primo tenía razón.

Aún te falta lo mas importante, somos primos- le dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño

Y que, James Y Rose también lo son y todos, incluso el tío Ron han aceptado que salgan- le respondió- ¿O acaso tus padres comentaron algo que yo no se?

No, les pareció bien, pero no lo esta, Freddie- le dijo con poca convicción y distraídamente. ¿Quién no lo estaría mirando fijamente los labios de Fred como ella en ese momento? A Fred no se le paso eso, ni tampoco el apodo.

Yo no lo veo así Molly, y tú tampoco, fuiste la primera en defender su relación.- le dijo. Luego le cogió la barbilla Y acercó su cara dejando solo dos centímetros entre sus labios.- Tú decides, Molly, si te apartas y te vas juro que no te volveré a molestar.

La respiración de Molly se aceleró, sabía que estaba perdida, que no resistiría al magnetismo de Fred. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que acortara la ridícula distancia que había entre sus labios y así lo hizo. El beso comenzó con un roce, Fred puso sus manos en la espalda de Molly mientras que las de esta subían hasta la cabeza de Fred donde empezó a jugar con su pelo rojizo. Fue el quien, tímidamente, pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso a lo que ella aceptó encantada. El beso se volvía cada vez más pasional cuando una voz provinente de abajo los sobresaltó. Era su abuela que los llamaba para cenar.

Se separaron bruscamente, con el corazón latiéndoles casi dolorosamente y completamente sonrojados. Molly apartó la vista rápidamente, avergonzada, pero Fred le cogió la cara y le obligó a mirarle. Al ver que eso no funcionaba retiró una de las dos manos, la otra seguía sujetándole la cara con firmeza, le cogió la mano y la puso encima de su corazón para que viera lo deprisa que latía y le sonrió. Molly también esbozó una tímida sonrisa, había temido no ser más que un juego para él, y abrió la boca para decir algo pero una segunda llamada de su abuela se lo impidió. Al ver que no podrían hablar Fred se encamino, algo triste y defraudado, hacia la puerta pero una mano pequeña y dulce le detuvo.

Se giró y de pronto notó los labios tímidos e inexpertos de Molly sobre los suyos. No fue mas que un leve roce pero a Fred le pareció el mejor de todos los besos que le habían dado, y mira si le habían dado besos. Era la confirmación de ser amado por la chica por la cual moriría. Cuando terminó el casto beso, Molly le susurro al oído: "Vale, tú ganas, me quedé sin excusas" y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, casi saltando como hacía siempre Lyssander, la mejor amiga de su hermanita Lucy. Dejando a Fred petrificado y completamente feliz.

No reaccionó hasta la tercera llamada a comer de su abuela y cuando bajo lo hizo con tal sonrisa que su abuela estuvo a punto de revisar toda la casa en busca de alguna broma, por suerte para ella, Roxane, la hermana mayor de Fred, le aclaró que lo más probable es que estuviera enamorado. Ganándose una mirada envenenada de su hermano que tuvo que aguantar todo tipo de comentarios de sus primos. Aunque no le importó, Molly le quería.


End file.
